


How to forget colors (or not)

by cremayflores



Category: Rainbow High (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, and also what i know about english but is not always good, harold they are lesbians, warning english is not my first language so im using google traductor like a savage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremayflores/pseuds/cremayflores
Summary: At Rainbow High, students usually go for one color to mark themselves, and that makes it hard to not associate them with that specific color. And when you are in love with them? Well, that makes it even harder. (or, pretty gay one shots of RH ships)
Relationships: Jade Hunter/Bella Parker, Ruby Anderson/Skyler Bradshaw, Sunny Madison/Amaya Raine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii well im obssesed with rainbow high and im gay and sometimes i like to write. lol. I made this one shot right after episode 7 came out, and i just decided to try to translate it, hope this is understandable. Probably gonna translate other one shots soon.

Jade sits quietly while the girls work on the runway project. She knows they can't stop working just because Bella left some days ago, the runway is a priority and she knows it. But still...

She looks at the table. Behind all those sequins, pens and cables, there was a bunch of scketches for dresses Skyler drew last week. She takes some of them while her friends talk, and she looks at the third one. Messy lines, a lot of notes but she notices only one thing. It was for Bella's dress. How does she know that? It was pink.

Jade hates pink, in all its shades. When she was in elementary school, her mother gave her a pink skirt because all the girls of her age wanted to be ballerinas, and maybe a pink skirt would make Jade fit in with them, even allow her to make friends. Well, after staining it completely with the green paint the teacher kept in the materials drawer, Jade realized that she didn't want to fit in or make any friends. Her mother scolded her that day, "Why did you do that, Jade?" She asked, "Pink is for girls, Jade, every girl likes it. You have to wear it".

Yep, she hates pink. Every toy, doll, dress she recieved for christmas, even her first shadow palette, those made for little girls, was pink. Every one of those gifts she stained with green and black paint, even the shadow palette. Again, her mother would say, "Jade, don't do that. Jade, be more femenine"

And Jade only heard "blah blah blah" and from then, that's the same thing she heard everytime someone tried to impose her what to wear, how to behave or what to think. By the time she turned twelve, she found a way to express herself even more: Makeup. She watched thousands of YouTube makeup videos, attended all the social and artistic makeup classes in her town, spent all her savings on beauty products, created social media accounts to post her creations, and soon found herself doing others people makeup: other girls, adults, even influencers. A Prodigy of makeup, people would call her. She remembers when she did all her classmates makeup for the 8th grade prom, and when she reached their eyes, and tell them to look up, she would ask them what color they wanted, wanting to do some dramatic blue/violet cut crease, or an amy winehouse eyeliner. But girls would say "Just pink", so she would roll her eyes and do it pink.

Girls. Girls were pretty. Jade loved girls, and all the girls she knew until then were so pretty but so... pink. Not just because they used the color in their clothes or makeup, it was more about the concept of it.  
Because for Jade, pink was synonymous of the typical, the boring, the common and the expected, and Jade simply hated that. So, yes, for the third time, she hates pink.

Well, that was before she went to Rainbow High... Ok right, that was before she met Bella Parker. Because Bella Parker was pink, but she was the complete opposite of what is boring, common and expected.

"Great! I thought I had come too early" was the first thing Jade remembers hearing from Bella when she arrived at Rainbow High and opened her bedroom door. Yeez, from her hair to her shoes that girl was wrapped in light pink.

"Hey, I'm—"

"Wait, oh my god" She said walking towards her, "Wow, that makeup is everything! did you do it yourself? LOVING the lashes" She said.

Jade was wearing those enourmus fake lashes she kept aside for special moments, and her favorite black liquid lipstick, of couse. "Oh, yeah, I'm actually Makeup focus, and the more dramatic the better, y'know"

Jade started to walk but the pink girl quickly took the initiative and approached to look at the makeup carefully. Jade stiffened in surprise, she wasn't used to people getting so close to her, especially pretty pink girls with porcelain faces.

"It's scary"

Jade chuckled and raised her eyebrows, "Yeah. The scarier, the better"

"You are so talented, I love it! The details in the eyes are perfect and the lining of your lips is amazingly polished"

Jade felt her cheeks grow heated. The pretty pink girls from where she came from admired her, sure, but they didn't really wanted to get to know her and neither did Jade. And to give her such detailed compliments? Never. She swallowed nervously. "Thanks! Ehm..."

The pretty pink girl moved away from her personal space, laughing, "Right, sorry. Bella Parker" Jade smiled inmediatly. Wait, why did she do that? She felt her heart was beating a little faster than usual but she kept it cool. Bella continued, "I am dedicated to set design! from sketching to building and painting. Trust me, I have a keen eye for detail and perfection"

"Wow. Set design? That's sick! I'm Jade"

They talked more, and even agreed for Jade to scare the rest of their roommates (and the expressions of Ruby and Violet when they got scared were priceless).

After the first day of school, Jade tried to be closer to Ruby but somehow she was drawn to stay closer to Bella, and she kept it that way, and every time Bella spoke, Jade took a closer look at her makeup. It was pink, obviously. Pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, pink blush. But, suprisingly, Jade didn't hate it... In fact, she learned to fall in love with it without noticing it.

She learned to fall in love with her without noticing it.

Ruby's voice takes her out of her thoughts, "Everything's ok, Jade?" Her friend looks at her, caring, and looks at the papers. She sighs. "That dress really have the Bella vibes, right?"

Then Jade sighs. It does indeed. "Yeah.... Anyways, I better go fill those makeup charts."

She gets up and goes to where she had left her backpack. She opens it to get the makeup charts but not without first checking her phone quickly, hoping for some sign of life from Bella. Taking the makeup charts out, she begins to sketch trying to ignore the little pain on the chest that the seen of her pretty pink girl left her.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two fifteen years old having a teeneager midnight conversation. one of them has a big crush on the other tho.

Ruby Anderson is not the type of girl who follows the rules, but she did had a very important specific rule. Do not fall in love with your friends. Especially. straight. friends.

  
One week and she was already starting to break the rule when she met her runway partners. All of them were so cool, and Ruby was shocked at how beautiful they were. There was one girl who was the prettiest though. Skyler Bradshaw and her thousands of denim outfits and her sweet blue eyes.

  
A few more weeks and she had already broken the rule to the worst of her limits by falling in love with Skyler (her friend) after cheering her up the night she broke up with her boyfriend (she likes boys, very likely to be straight).

  
Yep, Ruby Anderson is not the type of girl who follows the rules. But she was impulsive so she kept putting them on. So now she had the ironically called **blue rule** : to ignore her feelings for Skyler until she gets over her, ignore them even more when she listens to her talking with Amaya about handsome boys on tiktok (they were indeed handsome but that's not the point)

  
The point was to forget those feelings for Skyler, for good.

  
It was really hard, because they would even chat at night before going to sleep, sometimes deep talks and sometimes small talks. Tonight was a deep talk. Skyler mentioned that she had spoken to Colin and Ruby called an ASAP meeting outside the bedrooms.

  
"... And he told me that he was sorry, and asked me if i would give him another chance" Skyler muttered, staring blankly through the window. They were accommodated in the armchair at the end of the bedrooms hall, both looking outside the window, "and then I couldn't stop thinking about it"

  
"About Colin? Do you plan to go back with him?" Ruby asked, wary of every expression her friend slash crush which she was trying to forget, could make.

  
"I shouldn't" Ruby felt Skyler turn to look down the hall, "... but I think about how used i was to having him by my side. I was really non-existent in elementary school, Ruby. A nobody. I didn't have any friends, but he... he made me be someone, and, I don't know, maybe if it weren't for him, I'd still be just... nobody. "

  
Ruby sighed. Usually, if any of her friends had said something like that, she would reprimend them for having such a "patriarchal" thought, as Jade would say. But it was Skyler, and she was Ruby's weakest point. She knew how fragile Skyler was, and that she maybe did not know anything beyond what she had learned in a straight relationship with a clown since sixth grade. She though skyler already was all girl power... but now she realized that girl power doesn't come that easy after just one talk.

  
"Sky, we've already talked about this. You are literally a no-nobody! The friends you've made at rainbow high? You made them on your own. I mean, I had no idea that jerk of Colin was your boyfriend before the color block party and we were already super cool friends! And I can bet that you would have achieved everything you have achieved so far even without Colin. I mean, the talent you have? So fire! You are so meant to be a big fashion designer and you don't need a man to be someone, you are..." She turned to look at Skyler, and saw how her sweet blue eyes looked at her in surprise. Did she speak too loud or too fast? Sometimes she would get excited when talking and spit out ideas without thinking and she knew that Skyler was more used to quiet, but whatever it was now her blue eyes were shining and Ruby's head stopped working because of how cute she looked, "... you know, fire!"

  
Skyler smiled, "Thanks Ruby. I guess I forget that sometimes."

  
They both smiled and were silent for a few minutes. Ruby wanted so badly to know what was going on her friend's head.

  
" _I don't need a man to be someone_ ," Skyler muttered to herself, although Ruby obviously heard her. The blue haired girl used to get lost on her thoughts so easy. It was really interesting for Ruby, who was always aware of everything.

"Of course not. Boys sucks sometimes" She replied, trying to keep the same volume of voice as her, she laughed a little before continuing speaking, "I don't even know why I like them, god. The tragedy of being a bisexual, right?"

  
Skyler turned her head in the fastest way possible that even Ruby got scared that she maybe had a nervous breakdown.

  
"Being a what?" She asked softly but still surprised. Ruby turned redder than her own hair. She usually didn't comment much on her sexual orientation, but her comment slipped out of her mouth so natural and just now she begun to wonder if Skyler might be homophobic or something.

  
"Yeah uhm, you know, uhm, bisexual, like ... you know! Like when you like not only boys but ..."

  
"Oh no. No, no. I know what bisexuals are! I just... I didn't think you ..." Skyler blushed too and Ruby hated herself for making the situation so awkward, "I'm sorry, it's just that you surprised me. That you seems so sure about that at such a young age."

  
Ruby laughed at the comment, "that's exactly what my mom said when I came out"

  
"Wait. Does your mom knows?" All the sadness that had been on Skyler's face at that point faded and she now looked genuinely interested in the conversation.

  
"Of course she does, my whole family does" she smiled at how curious and cute Skyler looked, and felt she could start melting anytime by those sweet blue eyes.

  
"I didn't noticed" Skyler said and then raised an eyebrow, "That explains a lot huh?" 

  
Skyler was usually quiet and Ruby loved that, but when playful skyler arises, which was very countable times, the redhead totally loses her mind.

  
She dramatically gasped, "What do you mean by that, Bradshaw?" 

  
Skyler laughed hard, "I don't now! Maybe all the fingerguns should have told me something"

  
"That is so stereotipycal, i am offended!"

Both of them laughed so much. It was such a silly conversation.

  
After some minutes of laughter, they calm down and Skyler spoke again, "that is brave, Ruby. Letting the world know about that." 

  
"Yeah... I mean, it's not something I shout about but I don't hide it either. I don't feel like being yourself is something to hide, right? "

  
And it was at that moment that she knew something was up. Because she noticed how Skyler's sweet blue eyes looked away, with a really tense expression. Her crush made a deep sigh before talking.

  
"I guess you're right" she murmured, her mind lost in the clouds. But it wasn't like those concentration whispers she made sometimes. No, it was a painful and sad murmur, and Ruby understood why.

  
She took her hand carefully to bring her back to earth, just as she took it on the day of the color block party, the night she broke her first rule of not falling in love with your friends.

Skyler's hands were soft and there were little wounds on her fingers from the needles, she though they were adorable. Nothing compared to her long hands dry from all the spray paint that ended up on her skin when she painted. 

  
"If you need to talk to someone, I think I can be of help" she tried to sound as soft as possible to calm Skyler down.

  
They both smiled. Ruby deep down hoped for Skyler to said something, anything. Something like _'Yes, Ruby, I also like girls and I am in love with you, let's create an empire of denim jackets painted with your amazing designs'._ But there was only a long silence until Skyler spoke.

  
"Thanks Ruby. Really. But I think I just need to go to sleep, will you escort me to my room?"

  
"Sure" They got up from the couch and walked slowly to Skyler's room, still holding hands.

  
"Good night, Ruby. Thanks for being with me when I feel blue." said Skyler.

  
"It's nothing, really. See ya tomorrow?" said Ruby. Skyler nodded and let go of her hand. She waited for her friend to close the door and went back to her room. She wasn't surprised to see Jade still sitting on the couch of the living room, staring at her phone with her makeup supplies all over the table. Ruby jumped down next to her, placing her legs over her friend's legs.

  
"You came back" Jade said, still scrolling through her phone, "Where were you?"

  
"Nah. Just Around", Ruby raised the hand with which she had hold Skyler's. She remembered the self-imposed blue rule about ignoring her feelings for the blue girl. 

  
Yup, Ruby Anderson was horrible at following rules. She observed that she still had paint between her nails after working on some shoes in the morning. She smiled because of all the colors she used, she only had stained blue. Blue like those sweet blue eyes she now wanted to know more about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i use fics to introduce a lot of my headcannons? yes.
> 
> and ah, yes. i love andershaw. We need more fics of them. Thinking about writing another one-shot but from Skyler's perspective, what do you think? <3 (probably gonna do it anyways lol)


	3. Multicolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is cute. but also sad.

Sunny stockings had rainbow colors in it and she loved it. Yellow was her favorite color, sure, but she just loved all of them just like she loved all of her friends. And she loved seeing all colors mixed together, just like she loved all of her friends spending time together.

And talking about various colors, there was a knock on Sunny Madison's room door at 20:15, and she was sure it was Amaya Raine. Who else was going to knock on the door 15 minutes before the scheduled time? Amaya was the only person in the world who arrived everywhere so early. She closed her laptop, jumped out of the chair and ran to open the door.

"Amaya!" Sunny yelled and hugged her friend as tightly as possible, "Are you ready for the most amazing super mega best sleepover in the world?"

"Yes! I brought everything I should according to pinterest, I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" They both laughed and walked towards the couches. Amaya was carrying a backpack so full that it looked like it was going to explode at any moment. "It is also your first sleepover, and I assure you it will be the best one in the world! Poppy and Skyler are in the bathroom looking for things for our skin care session"

"Skin care session?" Amaya repeated as if she was slowly processing how magnificent the night would be. Her eyes lit up and Sunny loved seeing her so happy and expectant.

"That's right! Also I have several video games that we could play, do you like Mario Kart? I LOVE Mario Kart, I always play with Isabelle, she is soooo kawaii!"

"Mario Kart?" She repeated again, more and more excited.

"And we bought marshmallows to make hot chocolate!"

"Hot Chocolate!? Oh, Sunny! This will be the best best best sleepover in all of Rainbow High!"

"I know! I am just as excited as you! Come on, follow me" Sunny took her friend's hand and led her to her personal room. Sunny loved holding Amaya's hand, it was warm and never flinched at being greeted by her. She remembered Violet's cold and bony hands that Sunny always tried to warm but when her best friend began to be a bigger influencer, she changed Sunny's hand for the phone. And, even though that was a long time ago, Sunny still missed having someone she could hold by the hand. She until she met Amaya, of course. "I want you to help me choose which pajamas to wear, I can't decide! They are all sooo cute"

Amaya went through the pajamas one by one, just like a strict fashion designer would. As she did so, Sunny stared at her. She already loved her white hair with the rainbow pekaboo, but her new blue hair color looked wonderful on her, still having multicolor streaks. She soon felt the need to stroke Amaya's hair, and she mentally noted that she would do it for the rest of the sleepover.

Amaya picked up a light yellow nightgown, with long flared sleeves with elastic cuffs and lace, "I like this one, it's cute, but also elegant, and also, cute."

Sunny smiled because it was just one of her favorite pajamas. She took it along with her slippers and placed them in a small bag. "Amaya, you have an amazing sense for fashion."

"Thank you! Do you want me to show you my night dress? I finished it last night"

Sunny gasped, "Yes! Get it right now!"

Amaya left the room and returned with a dark blue silk sleeveless nightdress, short but accompanied by a long robe of the same material. It had rainbow ribbons on the sides of the nightdress and small colored sequins embedded in the robe, Sunny jumped in excitement, "Amaya, it's beautiful!"

"Do you think so?" Her friend blushed at the compliment. She changed her excited expression to a sadder one quickly and sat on the bed, stroking her pajamas and tucking a streak of hair behind her ear, "I wanted to show it to the other girls, but they were too busy looking for their things. Do you think I should have waited for them? Instead of coming so early? Sometimes I still feel like they don't like being with me"

Sunny immediately sat next to her. She knew that Amaya was still trying to adapt to the group and that she was doing her best, "I like being with you" She whispered, as if it were a secret, although it was not secret because she could shout it into a megaphone If she wanted to, "and they do like you, Amaya! Just give them a liiiitle more time and you'll see you will find your space. I will be with you throughout the whole process, I promise"

Amaya smiled, "Aww, you are amazing, Sunny."

Sunny took her hand, instinctively. Soon her friend jumped out of bed.

"I almost forgot something" she took out of her pocket a long band of multicolored cloth, "A friendship bracelet! I know how much you like them, so I made you one so you'll always remember me. I really owe you so much, Sunny. You are the best thing in my life right now" she smiled.

Sunny felt a warm sensation on her chest and squealed with excitement. Amaya reached over, took her wrist gently, and placed the bracelet on her. 

It was beautiful, Sunny couldn't stop looking it. It had three very thin multicolored ribbons, and between them two chains; one with charms of their initials, and another with a heart charm.

Sunny screamed again, "So cute! Heart emoji!"

They both left the room and saw the rest of their friends who had already arrived, and they settled in the living room. With their pajamas on, they put on makeup, ate, played video games and listened to music. Sunny was having so much fun and from time to time she checked that Amaya was adjusting well with her friends. At one moment, glances clashed and Amaya gave her a soft, sincere smile. 

Sometimes Sunny thought about the romance animes she usually watches. _Could this be love?_ She had never felt like this before so she didn't know, but her chest was going to explode and it was the most addictive sensation in the universe and the only thing she wanted was to hold Amaya tight enough to never let her go.

It was like having millions of multicolored butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if Amaya would feel the same. She hoped so.

"We should play truth or dare," Violet proposed as they removed their makeup and put on masks.

"I'm in! But, you better not record anything, Violet" Ruby replied as she carefully applied moisturizer to Skyler.

Violet ran to hand her phone over to Sunny, who was sitting in the middle of the long couch. She hid it under the couch.

"I promise" she said.

They all agreed to play, and between silly questions and challenges like writing shameful messages to celebrities on Instagram or mixing sweet and salty food, they came up with the typical question that should come up.

"Amaya, truth or dare," said Poppy, sitting at the end of the couch, besides Sunny. Amaya was sitting on the floor, right in front her.

"True?" Amaya answered.

"I have a question" Jade said, sitting on the other end of the couch. She sat up resting her forearms on her spread legs, sidling up to the girl with multicolored hair, "Anyone you find cute? Maybe someone who's name starts with an _R?_ "

The rest of the girls got excited by the question and surrounded Amaya. Sunny swore that for a moment her heart stopped beating. What? That could not be true. Amaya would have told her, right?

"Uhm, well ..." Amaya smiled nervously, "there is someone"

"O.M.G!" Violet moved even closer to Amaya, "Who is it? You have to tell us everything! Everything!"

"Ok, ok! But, this doesn't get out of here" Amaya commented, "... It's River Kendall"

"River Kendall? The sophomore?" Skyler asked.

"River, the majoring in theater, captain of the soccer team, crush of the entire school KENDALL?" Violet exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's him" Amaya couldn't stop smiling, "and I think maybe he likes me back? I mean, sometimes he asks me how I'm doing during recess, and sometimes we even clash glances..."

Sunny felt her heart clench with every word that came out of Amaya's mouth. She wanted her to stop, but how was she going to ask her to shut up? It would be very rude of her.

"He even once said that my hair was great! And I swear he winked! He is so cute"

"You should ask him out on a date" Poppy suggested, grabbing her phone to change the music.

"Oh no. I couldn't" Amaya laughed nervously.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're going to wait for him to make the first move!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Isn't that how it should be? boys asking the girls out first?”Amaya asked, confused.

Jade chuckled, "Oh my god"

"Ok. From a small town girl to another: Girl, you have so much to learn" Ruby said before they all started advising her on dating and on boys, teasing each other. Sunny tried to follow the conversation as she analyzed the situation. Amaya was fitting in, she looked happy. That was all Sunny wanted.

Then why did her heart hurt so much?

The rest of the night went on and at 3 in the morning they decided to settle down to sleep. They put their sleeping bags, some pillows on the floor and left a dim light on. Probably an hour passed and Sunny couldn't sleep. She got up and carefully stepped over Amaya and Poppy, and tiptoed into her room.

She sat carefully on her bed, feeling like crying. The last time Sunny felt like the saddest emoji on her phone was when she thought Violet didn't want to be friends with her anymore, that she didn't love her like before, but then her heart quickly healed because Violet did love her.

She painfully sighed and a very small tear rolled down her cheek, then another and another. Sunny didn't like crying out of sadness, it hurt so much. She was confused, she couldn't even understand why it hurt so much. She felt so small.

Carefully, she squeezed her stomach with her hands, sobbing and trying to contain within herself the multicolored butterflies that floated happily a few hours ago, but even they were crying.

She stroked the multicolored bracelet Amaya had given her. Sunny loved rainbows and everything multicolored, but now all colors hurt.

Her hands, trembling, now caressed her chest as if covering a wound. She sighed.

How was her heart supposed to heal now, if Amaya _did_ love her, but not like she loved her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i still feel so bad for making my baby girl cry. the worst part is that i actually started this one thinking "fluff! love! cuteness!" and then i realized i was making sunshine girl cry.
> 
> Aaand those were the oneshots i had written, now i will write more of course and if you have more wlw ship you like, you can write it on the comments <3


End file.
